Sometimes Things Happen For A Reason
by IHateReality2800
Summary: Sakura Haruno has a identical twin, but the twin ran away from home. Ayumi Haruno is coming back to her home but with a new family, the Senju Family which consists of Tsunade Senju and Karin Senju. Ayumi came from a family in which everyone ignored her except Sakura. Ayumi has a problem with trusting people but is it for a reason. Read to find out, KibaXOC and NaruSaku and others
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Fan fiction

~10 years ago

"Leave him alone!" I was shielding the boy my age from the giant like shop owner. He was looking at something when the owner threw it at him, this has been going on forever and enough was enough!

"Ayumi move out of the way. This boy has a demon in him and he needs to be punished."

"What do you know? Give him a chance; I believe he isn't a demon. Come on Naruto." Grabbing his hand I led him through the shop and out to the lake down the road.

"Why are you helping me?" Naruto asked looking into my turquoise eyes.

"No one should be treated the way that shop owner was treating you." I answered beaming with as much pride as I could. Naruto wasn't much different from Sakura; they were both misjudged for who they are. Naruto and I both became friends really quickly. It was a little dark but it was still early. So Naruto had decided to walk me home. 'Sakura's probably crying.' I thought up at the window seeing that she wasn't there. Boom! The door opened scarily as my mother ran out to me

"Ayumi stay away from that boy. Do you hear me?"

"No, I wanna hang out with Naruto. He's my friend and I'm not leaving him." I said standing up to my mother. She maybe my mom but she can't keep me away from my friends.

"Little girl you listen to me. I am your mother and you listen to whatever I say."

"No-"

~Present Day

I was startled by my alarm clock woke me up from my dream.

"Same dream again, huh?" I nodded answering Karin's question. Since those 10 years I have had a dream of that day. But that dream was more accurate than others

"Are you crying again? I'm a doctor but I don't think my training will help anything."

"I'm fine, mother." No the lady I just called my mother isn't my real mother. I've been away for 10 years and I'm going back there for school with Karin. I miss my sister more than anything at home. I'm pretty sure she was able to make friends after I left.

"Hurry up then. We're going to miss our flight, don't you want to see your sister?" I was pumped

~The Leaf

"Ayumi stop running!" Mom can be such a party pooper at times. She couldn't see how excited I was to be back, believe it or not but I'm glad that I had left and I believe I was right.

"After 10 years you still act like a kid," Karin laughed in my face. I love her like a sister but I will kill her anytime and anywhere! She should remember that I was the one who saved her life. Ignoring her I walked over to mother

"So where are we going to live? Is it going to be like our old house?"

"I bought a house but it's for summer. During the school year the school gives you a dorm. It's a bigger dorm so you guys could either live with me or have your own dorm." She lowered her voice to a whisper and looked around to see if anyone was looking. "Did you bring it with you?" This woman had the taste buds of a sailor and a grown man.

"Of course I did. You're not you when you don't have it."

"Tsunade!" That voice sent chills down our backs because our family happened to know the person very well.

"Shit!" We all said at the same time, Jiraiya had found us. That perverted freak!

"How have the prettiest girls in the world-" His eyes landed on me but it wasn't in some sort of perverted way but in admiration. "Ayumi, you came back. I'm sure Sakura will be excited to see you."

"Well do you know where she is?" I missed her so much

"Last time I checked she was at her house but I'd check the shopping square first." I grabbed Karin's hand and raced to the shopping square but before we got there I ran into someone I didn't want to see.

"Ayumi, it's been forever since I've last seen you."

"I have nothing to say to you. You never noticed me until that day," I let go of Karin's hand and started walking off to find Sakura.

"Sakura!" I ignored the voice thinking they weren't talking to me. "Hey, Billboard Brow! I know you know I'm talking to you." I turned around to see the person. A blond with very long hair that was placed in a high ponytail was running to me. Ino Yamanaka! "Dang Sakura when did you get style?"

'This might cause me some problems,' I thought to myself.

"Ayumi…" The voice made me happy that someone knew my name

"Hey Sakura, long time no see!" I smiled as Sakura ran to me and hugged me. "I've missed you." I whispered in her ear. I felt something wet against my cheek, a tear, yes she was the only one in my first family to notice me. After Sakura finished hugging me I stepped back to take a good look at her. We are identical twins but you could tell the difference if you looked closely at the both of us.

"I see it! You have blond and pink hair while Sakura just has pink hair. Though Ayumi you have changed, everyone remembered you as the tomboy who was really nice."

"Yep surprisingly I miss the old me. Remember when I punched Sasuke because he tried to kiss me."

"Who is Saskue?" Karin seemed to be a little left out of the conversation but I knew she was happy for me.

"Oh when we were younger he was a really popular guy with the ladies for some strange reason." I said rolling my eyes. "By the way, Sakura, Ino, this is my sister Karin Senju. Tsunade or in other words our mom adopted both of us. Me when I was 6 and Karin when she was 7." Everyone said their hellos and we all separated promising to meet later that day.

Karin and I started walking to the dorm where our mom was because we had to unpack our clothing.

"Geez, how old is this room? It looks nasty!" Mom and I both slapped our foreheads. Now don't think Karin isn't smart, she just can be very annoying when it comes to decoration or clothes. That's why I agreed to letting her buy my clothes that was just too much to deal with.

"Karin what is wrong with you?" Uh-oh, Karin and my mom were about to start arguing. Karin is so defensive when it comes to anything. If you ask her why she wears something, she will freak out saying that you don't think it looks good on her. Before the argument started I decided to sneak out because they always bring me into their arguments. I walked outside letting the smell of Sakuras hit my nose.

'What a beautiful day. Today was a good day to come back, I'm finally home.' I thought smiling to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto fan fiction

**Aniaya: Hi let me just say I don't own Naruto. If you're wondering this is a KibaXOC story but slight SasukeXOC moments. I love the show and its characters, just because I made Hinata seem like a horrible person doesn't mean I don't like her. It's just what popped into my mind at the time. Enjoy the story!**

I decided to walk around the town to see how much it changed here. The playground where I use to play was still there and it brings back the time I first met Naruto. I also walked past the tree where I use to eat lunch with my friends and even the place where Shikamaru, Choji and I would watch the clouds. Kami knows I missed this place but I don't regret leaving at all.

"Ayumi, is that you?" I turned around slowly to find Sasuke Uchicha staring wide eyed at me.

"Sasuke it's been forever hasn't it?" I smiled brightly at the kid I punched.

"You're back. Are you starting school here?" He asked trying to be cool and collected but I could see through his mask. I knew that he was excited that I was back.

"Yep, just moved in town with my sister Karin and my mom," He looked confused at my statement. "When I ran away I found a new family to live with."

"Oh, so how's it been so far?" I admit that he looks pretty cute now. Dang, everyone is changing on me here. If Hinata changed I'm going to kill someone.

"Sasuke, what was homework for Mr.-"A boy about our age walked up to us. "Oh, Sakura I didn't forget to do my homework."

"Usuratonkachi (or thin hammer), that's not Sakura." He sighed towards the guy.

"Good afternoon Naruto-kun!"

"Yeah I think you're right. Sakura would never add Kun at the end of my name. You have golden pecks in your eyes. Just who are you?" Before I can answer some girl pushes me to the ground. I hit the ground with a loud thud, I even happen to hit my head on the floor.

"The fuck! " I look up at the girl.

"Sakura you're always getting in my way. You should disappear from the earth. Now where is my research paper?" Purple hair? White eyes? Hinata Hyuga, but wait wasn't she the innocent girl?

"Why the hell would my sister do your goddamn paper? I suggest that you keep my sister's name out of your mouth or I might just make you mute." I warned her, when it comes to my family and friends I don't mess around. Another reason why we moved I got into to many fights at my last school.

"Now listen here, I suggest that you not talk to me like your hot stuff." *hehe get it. Sakura got called hot stuff by her bullies when she was younger*

"Your bark is worse than your bite! You're just a saggy boobed whore who needs to learn her place. Just because you're dumb doesn't mean you have to make my sister do your work." I wasn't anywhere scared of this girl.

"Is that who I think it is? Ayumi Haruno?" I was getting ready to tell this guy off for calling me a Haruno but when I found out who it was,

"Doggy boy!" I squealed with delight as my old friend Kiba appeared. "You don't know how much I missed you!" I ran over to hug him.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that."

"Shut up and go fuck your boyfriend! Though which one though?" I snickered as I waited for her response to see if she would fall for it.

"How do you know that I have another boyfriend?" I can't believe she actually fell for it. Soon an argument started between Hinata and her boyfriend… oops I mean ex-boyfriend. I grabbed Kiba's hand and the grabbed Sasuke's

"Let's catch up with each other!" we walked away from the disappointed and angry voices of Naruto and Hinata.

**~30 minutes later**

Kiba had tea coming out of his nose. We were laughing about the crazy things we did as kids. Like the time I punched Sasuke, the time I took Choji's chips and the time that no one forgot when Kiba and the other guys tricked me into jumping into the lake.

I sat back and stared at the two people that grew up. I remember when Kiba was just a loud mouthed, annoying kid while Sasuke was the self-conceited kid who tried to kiss me.

"What the hell happened to Hinata?" I laughed; I remembered that she was this quiet and shy girl. Now she's bolder and annoying, man I can't believe how long I've been away.

"I don't know really. One day she just snapped and turned into this bitch. She started messing around with guys during middle school. She gained confidence and asked Naruto out, everyone could have guessed she had another boyfriend but Naruto was thinking about his own problem to realize it." Kiba explained shrugging

"What kind of problems?" I asked pretty confused with the whole situation

"Naruto's always had a crush on Sakura," Sasuke started, "Even though she never paid him the time of day. He really did like her and the other guys and I could have guessed that he wasn't over Sakura even when he started dating Hinata."

Poor Naruto. I don't understand who could do this to Naruto, Naruto was always a pretty cool kid, he just wanted people to see him as a human and they all treated him like shit. I really did think that Sakura would be nice to Naruto after I left that day.

"Wait, Sasuke you sound like you know a lot about Naruto. I thought you guys hated each other?" Sasuke and Naruto were always at each other's throat every time I saw them.

"We did but we found out that we had many things in common. I mean both of our parents are dead, we just supported each other after we found out. Days after you left we became close friends even though most of the towns people still hated Naruto."

I can't believe people could still be mean to Naruto, his dad sacrificed his own life to let his son and the other town's people live. He wanted a life that didn't involve death for his son but instead hate was placed.

"Let's go guys it getting late. I don't want my mom to worry about me." They both nodded and Sasuke paid for the check. We left the restaurant and headed for the girls dorm. "Thanks you guys for walking me to the dorm. It was great to talk again, I really appreciate that." I hugged Sasuke and then Kiba but the hug Kiba got wasn't short because he whispered 'We all missed you' into my ear. They walked away leaving me behind smiling.

A single tear fell down my face. I really did miss those guys. While I was gone they both really did grow up. This is the first time in a while that I really doubted my decision to leave. I felt something rub against my leg and when I looked down it was Kurama. I kneeled down by the fox, even since the day I first noticed Naruto it had always followed me around. He was one of the things I didn't want to leave. One was Sakura of course and then this fox. I really did love those two.

I'm a little upset that I missed a big part of my friends. I know I'll catch up but It might have been better to stay. I'll get over it though!

**Aniaya: Please Review and Follow! It would mean so much to me thank you. I hope you will read and enjoy this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

He Did This To Me

**Aniaya: Hey I'm back! Hopefully this time I will be updating faster but it might be harder. I have to keep up with a bleach fan fiction I'm writing and also keep up with a lot of Wattpad stories. Please check them out my username for wattpad is: APrice2800. Please enjoy the rest of this chapter!**

Kiba's POV

"She's grown up, hasn't she?" I asked Sasuke, we were walking towards our dorm from the girls' dorm. "Remember her oversized hoodie?" I laughed. When we were younger Ayumi was simply a tomboy, she always wore this oversized shirt and wore sneakers.

"Yep, I sure do but she wore a dress once. The time she punched me," Sasuke mumbled

"Speaking of the time that she tried to kiss you, why did you try to kiss her?" I asked trying not to ask as I saw his face turn red. He soon quickened his speed ignoring my questions. "Funny, you know what's weird I think as a kid I maybe also had a crush on her." I waited to see his reaction and he twisted his head around fast to face me.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm just shitting you. Even back then you know I'd never steal a dude's girl," I smirked messing with people was fun.

Next Day

I couldn't stop sneezing last night. Someone must have been talking about me.

"Kiba!" Kami kill me now! "How have you been? We should catch up with each other," Hinata continued, she grabbed my arm. I'm always the person she flirts with whenever she gets dumped by anyone. Naruto must have been pissed if he broke up with her. I looked over to see Ayumi walking by,

"Hey, Ayumi," I untangled my arm from Hinata's and ran over to her

"No Kiba it's her first day here and you're not going to corrupt her. Ayumi as we all say; Stay away from dogs." Ino is always blowing my cover.

"Believe me Ino we are just friends. I don't date anymore." Ouch, that hurt!

"Come on Yumi, what about that guy you dated in middle school?" Karin asked. I looked over at Ayumi whose hair was now covering her eyes

"Boys are bastards…" she spoke sharply and slowly

"Kiba-kun, why hang out with these ugly people?" Uh-oh, Ayumi was already angry and yesterday I could tell that she has a temper now.

"Hinata, just because you're insecure it doesn't give you the -"Hinata pushed Karin. As soon as the scene played Ayumi snapped out of her trance.

"Listen you little bitch! I'm not someone to be taken very likely, you put another hand on my sisters and I'll kill you! Fuck it; I'll just kill you now!" As soon as I blinked Hinata was on the ground holding her cheek. I grabbed Ayumi before she could do anymore damage if it was any other person beside Ayumi I'd sit back and enjoy.

"I swear," she said calming down, "Next time I won't be as merciful." she pushed me away and walked over to Ino and Sakura. They left without Karin and me

"So let's go to class," she seemed to act like nothing happened

"Are you serious?" she brutally came to a stop

"When you've lived with Yumi for 9 years you've known what she's been through. She's changed personalities so much it started when people first started bullying me. The only way she can talk is through her fist." She turned to face me, "Listen Yumi is actually a fragile person. She has trouble trusting people and I'm pretty sure since you're a guy she doesn't trust you. Please for me change her way of thinking I miss the old Yumi." She pleaded to me and it made her look like she was crying. I grabbed her hand

"I promise I'll bring back the old Ayumi," I had no idea what she meant by old Ayumi but I don't like it when girls cry.

Ayumi's POV

Homeroom:

"Class we have two new students, Ayumi and Karin Senju." Iruka – sensei spoke introducing us, "Ayumi welcome back!"

"Thanks, where can I sit?" I asked hoping that he would place me next Sakura. If I didn't have a problem with Kiba, IT'S THE FACT THAT GUYS ARE BASTARDS!

"Behind Kiba Inuzuka, that is next to Sakura. Karin you can sit next to Naruto Uzamaki." The mention of Uzamaki, Karin's eyes shined. Before mom adopted us Karin's last name was Uzamaki. This town brings up so many different surprises.

Lunch:

In middle school and 9th grade I wasn't what people would call everyone's favorite person. I didn't really eat lunch with people not even Karin. Karin might have been bullied but she actually had a group of friends to eat with. In 6th grade everyone loved me until one I day I shut the world out, I started getting into trouble and soon everybody started hating me.

"Ayumi!" Kiba yelled waving like an idiot in my direction. I walked his way, "We should all start hanging out together again." He smiled at me, I was going to say that I'd rather not but he looked like he was trying so hard to get back to being friends with me.

"Sure, I had a feeling y'all would miss me. Say what has happened-"I fell to the floor with a thud

"Oh I didn't see you there. Hello Kiba," Hinata acknowledged me for a second but flipped her hair flirting with Kiba.

"Hi Hinata," Kiba said politely but moved his way past her to help me up along with Sasuke. It was easy to sense the jealously on Hinata's face.

"I wanted to know if you were coming to my party tonight, but then I thought of course you would I mean who wouldn't go to my party." she faced me looking down at me, "I guess you could come. Like they say keep your friends close but keep your enemy's closer."

"Then I guess you have a lot of people close to you." I smiled bitterly at her. Luckily for her in my head I killed her.

"Formal wear, if you know what that is." With those last words she left finally

"Naruto, why the HELL did you date that bitch?" I didn't even bother to sound nice about it. The truth was well that I hated the New Hinata Hyuga!

"I know, it's pretty complicated." he answered

"Not really. Dude, clearly you did it to see what Sakura would think." Sasuke blurted out emotionless

"Not trying to be rude or anything Naruto but when I say this I say this out of love. You were a dick for doing that." I grabbed my bags not caring that I didn't eat my lunch. I looked around the cafeteria and saw Karin sitting with Sakura's gang. She was always pretty social,

"Look Ayumi," I rolled my eyes at the sound of that voice. "I don't like you. Everyone knows that you use to like Kiba and all I can tell you is he 'll never fall for someone of your type." Not once did I turn around to face Hinata. I just walked away placing middle finger in the air minding my own business.

~My Dorm Room

The room was crowded with the girls. Luckily I was able to persuade mom to let me and Karin get the big room so we could both spend time with Sakura and Ino.

"Rumor had it that you had a crush on Kiba." The room went silent as Ten Ten's words sunk in

"What up with Hinata's attitude?" I tried avoiding the statement by changing the subject

"No you can't get out of this one Ayumi," I learned Ino was basically the devil of the group.

"Yeah. When I was 6, which is almost 10 years ago." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, fine but who wants to go to Hinata's party?" Ino asked, apparently Hinata's parties were always the best. Of course we all wanted to. I hate the fact that I had to wear a dress. I'm not really the type of person to wear a dress. Anyway we all started getting dressed when Ino tried to take my hair out of my bun.

"No," I screamed. "I don't like anyone touching my hair!" I was usually calm when telling people who touched my hair that but not this time. Before they all could give me weird stares I ran into one of the bathrooms. I stood facing the mirror and took my hair out of its bun, the reflection of a girl with long pink and blond hair with split ends stared back at me. Suddenly his shadow appeared in the mirror,

"You belong to me and only me," he whispered holding onto the hair of the girl in the reflection. It was his fault that I turned out this way. He made me the cold hearted person I am today,

"Ayumi are you okay?" the concerned voice of Sakura ran through the door.

"I'm fine. My hair is just….. Delicate… yeah that's what I meant. I'm coming out, don't worry?" I stepped out and put on my fakest smile. The whole time we walked to the party his name which I haven't said in forever rang through my mind.

Hidan…


End file.
